Inyusha descison
by shippiogirl18
Summary: inu-chan decide to stay with kagome and gang, but narku comes after him and kikyko trying to kill him . will he stay or leave and wil he control his demon side. An defeat sessamoru and live in peace
1. prolouge

Disclaimers: I Don't Own Inuyasha or it's characters and don't want to.  
  
Britt: Hello everyone welcomes to my fan fiction, Two day the character of Inuyasha will be join us so please enjoy the reading. AHH Here comes every favorite couple Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: I the main character I should be only getting the attention.  
  
Kagome: Sit! UNGREATFUL! Stomps out of the room  
  
Britt: nod, nod on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers I don't own Inuyasha or its character and don't want to.  
  
Alone in the world an dog demon named Inuyasha must find the truth about his feeling for an priests who wandering soul keeps hunting him and a girl who more then just an reincarnation named Kagome. While on this journey she is friend by an orphan fox name Shippiou and lecherous monk named Mirkou and demon slayer named Sango? An also befriend the dead persist sister Keadea. Their mission is to collect all of the shikon Jewel. So Inuyasha can become a full fledge demon and choose Kikyo or will he becomes or will he become half demon and stay with Kagome. Inuyasha is standing in a filed of glass prattled flowers. The wind is blowing softy as the glass petals raises and hit his body, turning into water at the touch of his skin. He hold his body up right above the petals by using his feet that is raped around two hug branches on a grant tree that is right behind him. He hangs by one foot on each side. On the branch, he hangs here not in pain but in deep concentration. The energy waves from his hair goes throw the tree cause it to glow throw its armored stalk. The red energy of light seeps throws its every spreading crack of brook. The light not reaching the sky but does touch the clouds and causes them to swirl with in it's self by the impact. Kagome is in the field of glass petals thinking about her life a she missing her school, teacher, friends, grandpa, Sota and her mother. While she deep in thought she noticed glass petals were creating a storm of some kind. She then grabbed her cloak that keade had given her and headed for the tree where Inuyasha was sitting in the unfazed by the up coming storm clouds. Kagome: Inuyasha Inuyasha: What do want now? Kagome: There a storm coming we haft to find the others and place to stay. Inuyasha: Feh! Dumb whether what do I care. Kagome: Are you going to be stubborn all your life, if you don't come I'll sit! U a drag u along. Inuyasha: he then looked at her at laughed, he then thought she cares about me that much, even though she can't handled it. Kagome: what so funny Inuyasha Inuyasha: you trying to pull me along. Kagome: then shouted SIT! , An Inuyasha came plummeting to the ground. She the then said if you want to stay out here freeze goes ahead. I 'm going to find the others. Kagome put her cloak on headed into the storm. Sango, Mirkou and shippio saw Kagome and guided her toward the shelter. Mirkou then ask where is Inuyasha he wanted to stay outside in the rain, so he did. U can't make Inuyasha do anything. He is a person and does have the right to choose. Just then shack door opened with the wind blowing urology. Everyone looked up to see Inuyasha who had a cold. Kagome rushes over to him and was about hug him where she noticed he was bleeding from the rib and his arm. What happened Inuyasha? I was attacked by an snow demon. Nakura and hordes of demon were just begging said Shippo. Khala and me tried to fight for him but he didn't let us help . I see said Keadea and stood up I need Sango .,Shippo , Miroku and Khala to come with me . Why? Said Sango because I need your help with something. Just then they left the hut. Tonight is full moon said Mirkou. I knew that why I want to leave them be. Why? said Shippo because I have feeling that tey will become closer then ever. You mean yes Kagome is in heat . so there fore we must not disturbed the natural air. Right. Just then Kagome came outside and said how long will u be going 2 months . I just needed u take care of Inuyasha. Inside: From the lost of blood Inuyasha has passed out and now has woken up. Inuyasha: Kagome what happened Kagome: you decide to be stubborn stay outside and when you came you fell out. Inuyasha: where is everyone they left for medicine , food and possibly to find shelter and blanket for everyone . then why did u stay ? Kagome: because ur my friend and I really care about , no matter what u think . Inuyasha then tried to move kagome then rushed to his side an said u shouldn't try to move your body u will tear the wounds and body stillied had mental heal from the fight u should rest . as she can contuined to try help Inuyasha got mad an said Back Off! He demaned an moved away from her while saying I'm not helpless like an little child or something . Kagome then moved away an said I'm sorry Inuyasha I just got.... So worry and..... thought u just might die and end up in hell with ...... kikyo an leave me here alone. An she got up an ran to door opened an ran to the front porch an sat on an cried . Inuyasha perplexed at the confession decide to get up an walked outside and saw kagome sitting on the step an crouched down behind her and wraped an arm around her pulling her to his chest . he then lowerd his mouth to her ears an said thank u . he then smelled her an said ur scent I love your scent. It reminds me of summer here . I used to hate the warmth but ever since I met u. I have wanted nothing to hold u and embrace u like for awhile . Inuyasha what are u saying ,I love u Kagome. Every time I u leave I think about u. Oh Inuyasha u don't know how much I wanted to her their words come at her mouth .She turned around an kissed him. They both started to stand up an guided hi down her back and up. Kagome wrapped her arm around his a neck . They stopped in one heat seeking motion. Kagome blushed . Then Inuyasha realized his hands were stil on her hips and moved them. He then step away from her an went inside an laid back down. Kagome followed quietly . Thinking that was her first kiss given to her by the hanyou named Inuyasha. She was so distracted from the tingle sensation in her mouth to notice Inuyasha pulling her down by her arm an whispered lay with me . I want to feel the heat that is generating in your body , oh Inuyasha I love u so much. I think about u when I m in class, home or hanging with my friends. They tell me to stay away from u because they say u might hurt me but I tell them u wouldn't hurt. She then just thought about what she said an sat up an said Inuyasha I'll be I' m going for some water to clean ur wounds . He then looked at her an said my wounds are fine. They need to be changed I'll be back I promise u with that she left out the shack and headed for the waterfall. Inuyasha laid back down an thought why would she leave after they emmited love for each other. Then it click to him, Kikyo. He got up an went after her . Kagome arrived at the beautiful waterfall it surronding reminded her of fairytals that she had heard from her mother reading an bedtime story that made her go to sleep. But she had to remember that this was fedual era anything could happen to when she wasn't excepting it. It was so peaceful when she decide to take herself an bath . As she was about to step in she heard foot step coming toward her way . in an panic she searched for her colthess but they were scattered. Footsteps became louder and louder. Until they stoped for second , Kagome grabbed the front of shirt an covered her chest area with her shirt an hid in the bushes . The foot steps ceased in front of her hiding place . she looked up an recognized who it was. Shocked at who she saw she came out wispered his name "Inuyasha", what are u doing out here . He turned around to find her hair wet an her erect nipples pushing through her shirt . Kagome was looking around noticed that In the mist of thing the only thing she was wearing was an shirt and her skirt her bra and her panties were still lying on the ground she then jumped behind the bushes an said SIT! . Inuyasha fell to ground with hard bang . She then grabbed her stuff an put it on . she then came an said that what u get for spying on me like this. When inuyasha finally lifted his head he kissed her. She then pushed him away an turned her back to him. Kagome why do u do this to me . cause Inuyasha u think of Kikyo when kissing me. No I don't , kagome when I kiss u I think of u an how happy u make me and how happy u going to make me. Inuyasha what are u saying. I don't want to loose u to anyone else be may mate. Inuyasha I don't know what to say . Please Kagome I love u and u love me their no reason u should say no . I don't want to be alone again and feel emptiness he said as his back was turned toward her. She then scooted behind him an said u wont be alone any more, I promise u ,an put her head on his as she hugged him aginst his chest. He breathed in her intoxicating scent . Inuyasha felt her nipples get hard through her wet shirt and turned around fully nuzzling his face in bewteen the mounds of her breast. It scent a shock through her like electrictity. He felt it an decide to try to his luck. He gently took one her nipples an started sucking on them . kagome gripped onto inuyasha as he continued to suck on her one nipple while message the other through her shirt. H then stood up an undressed form her to toes . an laid her down on grass . He crawled over an kissed on lips. He then gently put all of hi weight on top her an continued to kiss her , he then move from her mouth and slowly making her way down her neck leaving little buttterfly kisses along the way. He then stopped an looked at her an he saw the that smile he loved so much an kissed her . As Inuyasha was now giving kagome the ultimate pleasure as she and bothe enjoyed. As he was doing this an figure watched him with an look promise to kill and disgust. The figure long ponytail hair swayed back and forth as she watched the won who she loves betrayed her again and with woman she despised so much. Her beautiful brown eyes and pale skin all reminded her of her . Kikyo decided that there should only be won of them alive an it would be here s he decide it would be here who gets all of Inuyasha love and loyalist an It would be here who would walk amongst the living with her soul. Kikyo then decided what she must do and was to destroy the girl called Kagome. Inuyasha was now continue to leave kiss all over her chest . he'd had finally reached what he'd wanted to when Kagome noticed Kikyo above them in the trees . Kagome looked at her an then in the position they were in an sat up and covering herself with inuyasha garmets she stared at her , she felt what kikyo was feeling and looked away. While sitting she threw Inuyasha to ground. Finally getting up he said what u do that for. She then said look behind u he turned to find Kikyo their staring at him with disgust. She then pulled out the arrow form her back and lined it up with the bow . She then said to Inuyasha move . He then said no I'll not let u hurt her. He then hugged Kagome up against him shielding her form the arrow. He then said If we haft to die we die together loud enough for Kikyo to hear. With hearing this Kikyo lowereded her bow an said their will be an time when u cannot protect an she will be mine . hearing this kagome clutched Inuyasha shirt and hugged him to her . she knew that Kikyo didn't like her, but she never thought she go this far in also trying to kill her to threating Inuyasha life . She decide right then and their she would an not return to keep the ones she loved of harm. She felt him hug her tighter an say I won't let her hurt u I promise u . she looked up at him an said I love an kissed him to her hearts content and he kissed her back . Kikyo saw this an shot arrrow toward them both. Inuyasha noticed the arrow an moved out the way while sheilding Kagome. Kikyo started to walk toward Kagome when the soul that was in hers started to leave her an return to Kagome. Inuyasha saw this an said stay away from here and me. You are nothing to me anymore. She then stood up an clucthed at her chest. An said her soul will be mine an she will die. Before Inuyasha could do anything her soul collectors appeared an she flew off. Kagome then started to cry. Inuyasha ran over to her an said why are u crying.? She then answered by saying Inuyasha I must go or she will..... kill u and others and she turned around. No! u promised not to leave me an I'm holding u to ur promise. Inuyasha please don't aruge with me right now I belive its for the best, when I saw the look on her face she was sad and angry an mad it felt like I had hurt myself. Kagome u are not her and what of the others they need u especially shippiou. If I stay she will keep coming after u trying to kill u an I won't allow it. Im going back an that , that!. An she turned around put on her clothes gatherd her stuff an headed toward the shack to grab the rest of here stuff. Inuyasha grabbed her an said ur not going back and If u go back I will go with u he said loud enough for her stop and dropped her stuff. No Inuyasha u promise Kikyo to hell with her and she still holds u to it. I don't care anymore u the that matters to me. Inuyasha I know u still hold an place in ur heart for kikyo an it doesn't bother me as much as did. Think about how she feels right now . I'm thinking about how she feels and its pain and misery cause she can't love me anymore . No! Inuyasha she hurt because of us being together , she still loves u Inuyasha don't u see . Huh , it cant be I don't love her like that anymore. Kagome then hugged him an said I must go, she needs to exerpeince love and kindness an our the only who can give it too her. Inuyasha was in state of mind an shock at what the Kagome was saying. She who had mercy , pity for the persist named kikyo. He then wrapped his armed around her waist an just held her, Kagome was shocked at this notion an just hugged him back . It was almost dawn when and the sun was starting to set. Just then Inuyasha broke the embrace, an they both started to head back after the long day on the lake . They arrived at the cabin when Kagome felt Inuyasha let go of her hand. She then said Inuyasha what wrong with you, huh nothing I just want to know why do you have mercy for kikyo when she done so many means things to you. case everyone deserve an second chance in life even her and maybe she just needed an friend instead of enemy. We just haft to learn how to forgive and forget an may be the world would much better off she said mumble to herself. He then said i can't be friends because of the attempts she made on your life, i just can't forgive her for that dishonorable act of deceit . Kagome just remembered something that Inuyasha promised Kikyo. She then said Inuyasha do u remember that promise u made to kikyo, yes, do u intend to keep it. I don't she then looked at him, at hearing this Kagome gotta up an moved away from him. She then said Why Wont u keep the promise huh , She needed to hear the words from his mouth , but they would never come. Inuayasha because uhh ,uhh he then sighed an said nothing for awhile. She then said why not in demanded voice. Inuyasha then said becuase being with you and everybody has given me the strength and an reason to live. Kagome then asked Inuyasha do u still love her? Its okay it doesn't bother me anymore I just want u to be truthful with me, okay. He sighed at one point that was when the kikyo I knew a loved exists, not this imitation that old witch brought back for her pleasures and to tournament kikyo soul, yours and mine. She then wrapped her arms around him an said i love you Inuyasha an no one can tell me other wise an then she'd did something unexpected an kissed him for anyone who watching them to see. Just then the rain started to fall and they went inside a huddle together. Kagome then thought that while her inuyasha was sleep she would sneak back to her own time an give Kikyo the chance she derseve to love again an hopefully it would put her at peace with soul an then maybe she could move on to the sprit world. Their her mind was made up she would go back to her time an their would be no argument about it. She the decided that in order for to go with any problem she would haft to seduced Inuyasha an that would be an difficult task. She would also haft to plan out her action to make him so erect that he would do anything for her. Just then her thought was broke an she was brought back to reality by his soothing voice. You weren't thinking of leaving me tonight were you. She slowly looked toward the other direction an said I want to go home for awhile we have most of the shards and I'm very tired an need to catch up on my school work. I promise to come back I just needed a vacation an break from everything and everyone. Inuyasha then smiled wickedly an said Kagome you are mine now. We made love so whenever i want you i get u understands. She then said Sit, Sit and Sit an he dropped to ground an stayed for three min an left out. Up in a tree Sesshomaur watched as his brother who had once been feared by all was now being controlled by a mere human. Pathetic he thought how an demon such as himself could stand an human except for her. Sesshomaur jumped down form the tree an headed over to the medoaw where his madien was watching . He thought as he looked the towward the meadow an saw her picking flowers form the field. For some reason Sesshomaru felt a soft toward the girl who he had saved from the underworld. Sesshomaru then thought he needed the northern lands to fear him, waht could he do to let him know that he was in charge and anyone who opposed him would be killed or survive. He started to hatched an plan that would gave him the power he needed and leadership. But first he would need someone to force that fear, He kneaded someone who he knew could get the job done, if he used right amount of force and the right amount of will power. In that moment he heard his brother mouth and decide that he would make Inuyasha an offer that he would never refuse or could in a million years. When he was leaving out the tree Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was on her way back to the hut and so were their friends. Kagome arrived at the hut at the same time her friends did . Mikrou then said Kagome i thought Inuyasha was with you no , Shippio then said he's not in their. Just then Keade said everyone come with me except you Kagome. Stay here just incase Inuyasha come back. Inuyasha was on his way back to the hut Kagome an the other were staying. she had just settled down an was now finished with Making sure this place was clean so they could live in an nice environment. It was evening time when she had finished the work she was doing. She was so pooped that she was ready for my vacation. As she was heading out the door he grabbed an said we need to talk now! alone . she then said Inuyasha what wrong with u ? what wrong with me is that I needed you and want you . He then came up to her an started to kisses her, but she pushed him away . Inuyasha then said Kagome you might not want it but your body is telling me yes. She heard the lust in eyes as continued to kiss her, she then agreeded an started to kiss him back . As they were kissing she remembered that her family was going on an vaction for the weak an she was suppose to head back to her time tonight. She then stopped the kiss an said Inuyasha let go of me now I haft to finish packing . She then said are you listen to me as she felt him trail down to her neck with kisses . She felt herself slipping into that special world that they had created together with their love. Kagome was starting to loose her train of thought when she heard everyone call out for her and Inuyasha. She heard an called out . she used this to her distraction an slipped out of Inuyasha embrace. An headed toward the direction of the voices that were calling. She then decided that it would best to leave soon as posssible . She knew now that being alone with inuyasha wasn't going to be the best idea. So she hurryed back to the hut to finish packing. Finally everyone returned from gathering the supplies they needed and looking for each other . Inuyasha stared hard and queitly while watching her pack, inuyasha thought that this would be the perfect time to start the merge and his an empowerment over the lands that his father left him. He would take control of the lands while kagome wasn't around. He would be known by both humans and feared by demons. He was second highest-ranking power next to his brother in this world. Now that he had Kagome and half of the jewel shards no one was going to be able to stop this knew world order he was going to create with the help of some very powerful people he knew . little did He know that he and Sesshomaru were about to become partnes and create the , most powerful Mafia Known to the feudal era . While he was thinking sliently too himself he didn't hotice Kagome calling him . She saw how deep in thought. Kagome then decided that the only way to bring him out of his thought was long sincere kiss. So she bent down a gave him one, it caught his attention for about an minute until he started to responded back desperately and passionately .she then broke the kiss an said what wrong your attention is else where. He didn't want to alarm her , so he made up an lie saying that everything was fine . She knew he was lying an decided that it was better of not to press the subject. Inuyasha then said is there anything you needed I 've decide that im going on my family vacation . JUST then Keade noticed the change in Inuyasha features . She then thought better of the situation , and decide to explain it to him , what that mean is that i need sometime to spend with my family. I promise u inuaysha when i come back u can do waht ever you want to me. But i haft to get going now bye and love you. 


	2. a place to think

It was early in the morning and kagome wahes up to find herself in confortable possien 


	3. wandering

Alone in the world an teenage an girl named keroke must find the truth about his past and present. While on this journey she is befriend by mysterious stranger.  
  
Darwin is standing in a filed of glass prattled flowers. The wind is blowing softy as the glass petals raises and hit his body, turning into water at the touch of his skin. He hold his body up right above the petals by using his hair, that is raped around two hug branches on a grant tree that is right behind him. Hair parted with each side on one branch he hangs here not in pain but in deep concentration. The energy waves from his hair goes throw the tree cause it to glow throw its armored stalk. The red energy of light seeps throws its every spreading cracks of brook. The light not reaching the sky but does touch the clouds and causes them to swirl with in it's self by the impact.  
  
Keroke is in the field of glass petals thinking about her life when she was and child and how her mother and family looked. While she deep in thought she noticed glass petals were creating an storm of some kind. She then grabbed her cloak and headed for shelter. She sees no shelter and sees the tree where Darwin is an heads for it.  
  
Darwin is unfazed by the up coming storm.  
  
s 


	4. consiceous

Disclaimer: No matter how much I desire to, or wish for InuYasha to be my own, *sigh* they are not; so do not sue me.... All of it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: I should probably warn you this may get a stronger rating later, depending on how the story goes (and it is very likely, but probably not for a little while) Also, Most of this will be a bit of rehash in the first chapter to get the story going, but trust me, there is an actual story to this... 0.o So, please read on, Enjoy! ------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A man, lean and beautiful, half sat, half leaned against a small mossy boulder at the stem of a large tree. His bright golden eyes coldly looked in the direction of a hot spring nearly a mile away, as his long fine silver hair fluttered with a nearly non-existent wind. His overly sensitive ears could hear her giggling and splashing around in the water, and his eyes could pick up her form just barely as she bathed. He unconsciously put his hand to the soft pelt that was hung around his shoulder as the girls giggling changed focus to someone who was near. A rough squeaky voice followed in many grumbles. She had run out of soap and needed more. The man almost wanted to smile, ALMOST, as the toad grumbled his annoyed response. The two had been more or less quarrelling ever since he took the girl in, and their fights were amusing to him. Most of the time. Other times it just plain annoyed him, and they always at least, noticed when it did. The toad would always be the one to end the fight, giving in to the girl, pressing his face to the ground begging for forgiveness, and perhaps for his lord to take mercy and not throw him into the nearest tree? Which nearly never worked for he usually did anyways, never caring who truly started the fight. Perhaps it was because he felt contempt towards him, or perhaps, he just loathed the annoying little toad, which insisted on following him continuously. The girl usually just bowed to him, softly muttering a 'gomen nasai, Master' as a light smile of victory pressed itself on her face as he tossed his annoying servant into a tree. He started to think back to when he had met the girl and suddenly a sigh escaped his lips to spite him.  
  
It was about eleven years ago, he thought, that this girl wandered into my life... he had just lost a humiliating battle with that wretched hanyou InuYasha, which had nearly taken his life. He had lain there, vulnerable for the first time in many years, bloodied and nearly unconscious. After laying there for what seemed like days he smelled her. A human girl, most likely staring at him, and preparing to go get the villagers to come and kill him. He would wait for it to leave, and speed his recovery, or, more likely, find enough strength to move enough to find a better concealed hiding place until his wounds healed more. Perhaps due to his diminished state, he had not heard the human come up close enough to touch him, and the thought had never occurred to him that she would have actually done such a thing. That is, until he felt water being poured upon his face. It had startled him and he showed his most animal reaction. He sat straight up, bared his fangs and hissed. She had stepped back, a grimace of surprise on her face, which soon melted away into a small smile. He lies back down, feeling his sudden movements had aggravated his wounds. He heard her set something on the ground, and then, after lingering for a while, left him. After he was sure she was nowhere near, he looked to see what it was the girl had left him. It was food.  
  
For reasons unknown to him she came back the next day, and the day after that, each time bringing him food. The fact that she returned at all confused him, let alone bringing him food, thinking that it would make it better, even though he vehemently declined it every time. Demon slayers and many other demons never truly dared come near him; the only demon that was willing to be near him enough to serve him was that wretched toad Jaken. And the fact that a human child was near him and trying to help him was enough to make him very curious about her.  
  
But it was the next day that nearly made him feel sorry for her. She of course, brought him more food, but she was completely covered in bruises. He asked her how she got them, she never said how, but he guessed when she smiled and him happily. He guessed at how she got them, her own kind must have given them to her. When she left him -Finally- he noticed that he was recovering. He could smell the disgusting scent of a demon, that of the stupid toad Jaken. He slowly got himself up and headed towards the thing. When he got to him, the wretched beast -dared- to question his actions with the Tenseiga. He had muffed out a smart remark (which he could no longer remember) and proceeded to throw a couple of rocks at his head (Which he rightly deserved) At just about that time the wind changed its course, and he could smell the faint smell of wolves, then blood. At first, he took no heed to it, but as the smell got stronger, his curiosity hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew this blood scent; it was the human girls.... Almost needing to know the fate of the child that had tried to help him, he followed it until he reached her. She was being gnawed on by wolves, and he couldn't hear the thing breath, nor her heart beat. ~She is dead? ~ He felt a light sadness fall over him. He frowned slightly over the feeling and pushed it aside. It's not that he cared, after all why should he? She was just another pathetic human that would die before she had a chance to live anyways...But still.  
  
He felt a throbbing sensation next to his thigh. ~Strange...~ He put his hand down and was surprised to feel the Tenseiga pulsing in its holster. He pulled out the worthless stick, and held it in front of his face, bringing it in front of the girl. It stopped pulsing. ~ It wants to save her? ~ Before he could muster a logical thought to dissuade him, he pushed it down and through the girl's body. Had it been a useful and worthwhile object, it would have sliced her in two. Instead, the blades pulse went through her body and revived her. He had knelt down and found himself half holding the girl as her life returned to her. When she woke she smiled at him, which caused him to stand, dumping the girl on the ground with a light 'thud'. Jaken had been yelling and questioning him about what he did. He tuned out his idiotic servant, wondering himself why he had saved the girl. And, for some unknown reason, he had ignored the fact that he heard another pair of small feet following him as he started to leave. In doing this he came up with an excuse to himself and deemed her as his possession, that he owned her.  
  
He continued to watch them as he remembered. It had taken him a while to get her to blurt out her name -Rin- and even longer before she actually spoke on a normal basis. He only noticed he was actually starting to become attached to the child after she was kidnapped by that bastard Naraku and she was nearly killed. He had gone after her, and saved her again, this child. After that, noticing that the one thing he always boasted as a major weakness, he now had, and attempted to rid himself of it. Many times he meant to just abandon her, and leaver her to her own devices. Before the kidnapping, he had left her alone for her own safety, so leaving her alone afterwards felt no different to her than before. Unfortunately for him, it never turned out. Sometimes he could sense she was in danger and would head back to help her, and others, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Perhaps it was that he remembered how she was killed, or perhaps even unconsciously thinking he wanted to have her there still. A few times he even had seriously thought to give her to a mate, but none of them were worthy enough for her. Kohaku was probably the closest he came to giving Rin to, because she cared for him, but he was too weak. His mind had been so easily controlled by Naraku, and once, nearly killed her because of it. -And he seemed to lose interest in her. After that, he settled down and found another to become his wife anyways. Over the past eleven years she had gone from being his possession, to his pet, to his pup, and to a new level that he despised to even acknowledge. No, he would never give in to his weakness, not like his father had. Never would he purposefully taint and shame the family again. There would never be another InuYasha, especially not from him.  
  
Suddenly the splashing stopped and he noticed her exit the water, strain her long hair and then return to her kimono. He sat there a moment longer, lingering in the silence, before heading back towards his companions. He used to stay closer to them, before she had reached maturity, while she bathed. But now he could not trust himself. He was naturally a dog (all pleasantries taken away) and had the self-control of an Ox. But there was something about Rin's body that made his nerves twitch. No, he definitely could not trust himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ A/N: I hope you like this so far, and there WILL be more to come. (It is called I have an hour and a half of down time while I am at work and have nothing better to do) And I have a little bit more written already so do not worry. I will try and get it up soon. This is the first fan fiction I have actually put up for everybody to see. Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! (That should mean please be kind.) Disclaimer: Ok, I think everyone already knows this, but no, I do NOT own Inu Yasha, or any other characters as of yet. They all belong to the all mighty Romiko Takahashi! *Little cut scene shows thousands of people on their knees hailing* All Hail! All Hail!  
  
A/N: I DO use some Japanese in here, and I will put up the definitions of everything I use at the top of the page before the story starts, so don't worry.you don't need a translator (though they are very useful.) Anyways, sumimasen for the small delay, I am trying to update as fast as I can.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God Anuki = big brother  
  
I think that's about it for this chapter for Japanese terms. Now for the next chapter. *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - To the Cave (Starting from exactly where I left off.)  
  
After about a minute he was back with them, and slowed his pace down just before he cleared the trees. It was not as if he wanted them to know he actually had rushed to get back ne? Rin was tying back her hair with a ribbon when he came into sight, and smiled brilliantly at him in acknowledgement that he was there. ~Kami, she has a beautiful smile~ He then noticed what he was thinking. He cursed inwardly at the unwelcome thought and noticed Jaken pressing his head to the ground.  
  
"Lord S-Sesshoumaru! You've returned!" He decided to ignore the ignorant toad and walked by him. He looked to the sky, noting the position of the sun. There was about two hours left until sun down. ~Damn it! ~ He was hoping to reach the cave before that, but the girl's bath took longer than he had thought it had. He turned to Rin.  
  
"Rin, gather your things, we leave within five minutes." He left it at that; it was all she needed to know.  
  
"But - but Lord Sesshoumaru! That is too soon! How can I get everything ready in that amount of time!" Jaken complained. ~Blah blah blah.~ He continued with his ranting until Sesshoumaru threw a much needed rock at his head, hitting him squarely between the eyes. ~Damned annoying toad. ~ When Jaken finally regained consciousness -sadly- he quickly gathered everything and stood next to his lord. Rin soon followed and smiled lightly at her master, waiting for him to lead the way. So he did. Following a path that was nearly un-seeable, he started to make his way to the cave. It had become part of their route when one day it had been raining particularly hard, and Rin was shivering so hard. He found the cave in order to keep her safe from it, so she would not get sick. He frowned at the memory, remembering that the girl was so weak as to get sick and harmed so easily. But she WAS strong. She could defend herself well, that even a normal youkai would have trouble getting to her. It was a rare thing to find a strong human, and Rin was one of them. He thought she was most likely strong from the fact that he had raised her, and that he and Jaken had taught her how to fight. (Though, he more so than Jaken.) A fleeting thought passed his mind ~Inu Yasha's wench had been strong, that miko that had faced me a few times herself. How strange that we both would be lucky enough to find strong humans. ~ He paused at that in particular thought and his face twisted lightly with anger. ~Lucky?! If it were not for Rin, I would have NO weaknesses! ~ With that thought, and his anger now settled in, he decided he would keep his mind off of her, lest he take it out on something.  
  
Unfortunately for him, it didn't work for all that long. After about an hour of fast paced walking, Jaken finally decided to stop making sounds come from his throat. It was not as if he had been listening to him anyways. After another hour the sun had set, which seemed to be the 'on' switch for Jaken's mouth. At least there had been about an hour of silence from him. It was just about then the damned wind decided to change direction, making it to where he could smell her. At first he did not believe his nose, but when the scent became stronger, he groaned inaudibly and strode a little further ahead of his companions. She smelled sweet to him, but it had a bit of a difference to it now, an 'under' scent if you will. He frowned at the scent; she was starting to become tired by the smell of her sweat on her body. And though he was lightly bothered by the fact he perhaps had set the pace too fast for her, it was not the part that had bothered him. ~Kami! Why now?! ~ He then clenched his fist, knowing he would have to stand guard at the cave tonight- for two reasons. The first being, he would need to keep an eye out for 'needy' youkai, and the second, though he was unlikely to admit it even to himself, was to protect her from himself. Even from the distance he was from her, and the fact that the scent was barely there, he could smell it. It was about that time, the excruciating two or three days before she bled in that strange cycle human females go through. She was about to go into heat. Though she never herself noticed any change in her bodily odors, which was the only way to tell a human was in heat, he definitely could. He hated having her away from his palace during these times, and it was rare that she was now. His mind had let the time get away from him, and now he had to be careful. The last time she was caught out here in heat, many youkai had wandered near them, but none of them had attempted to go after her because he was there. Except for one, that tried to sneak past, then thought that he was strong enough to get past him. He killed him though before it had gotten close enough to wake her. She did not need to know about this, the last thing he needed was for her to worry about her safety as she went with him to patrol his territory. His mood lifted slightly as he recognized a few of the trees he was passing and stopped abruptly.  
  
"We are nearly there." His comment made Jaken look away from where he was placing his feet, and fell flat on his face. He looked up.  
  
"Y-yes! Lord Sesshoumaru, we are!"  
  
"You know the way from here then?" he mused with the toad. Although he still kept his voice soft, firm, and -cold.  
  
"Why yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Fine then, Jaken, take the girl the rest of the way to the cave. I will join you shortly." With that, he rushed away at top speed. Of coarse, he did not actually plan on returning until the next day. Jaken then stuttered after him a moment, then turned sharply to face the girl and glared at her.  
  
"Come now, YOU!" His squeaky voice called to her. "See if you can keep up, human!" He started to scramble off and the girl mocked his words behind his back, but obediently followed after him. She was not in the mood to start a fight with him now, especially since her master had left. She knew that when he left he would not likely return until he was ready to move on again the next day, to spite his words. She sighed lightly to herself at the thought of having to spend the night alone with Jaken. She hated that toad- well, mostly anyways. Though she every so often referred to her master as 'otousan' she looked at Jaken more closely as that. In truth, the only reason she used the term towards her master was because she knew that he viewed her as his 'pup'. But the truth was, Jaken, although grudgingly, was the one that had actually taken care of her and paid attention to her. She also knew, though his words spoke bitterly of her, that he had grown to like her. She smiled lightly as she followed him, reflecting on this. He really WAS rather annoying, and sometimes couldn't bring herself to decide whether he was more an otousan or more an anuki. It wasn't that it mattered to her really what he was, it was not as if he were actually related to her anyways. She shook the matter out of her head as she continued to follow him.  
  
Before long they reached the cave. It was extremely well hidden, located behind a large tree and many hanging vines. The entrance was such that Rin had to duck to enter, and was just wide enough for her body. It was the perfect size though, for Jaken, who walked straight through with plenty of leftover headroom. Inside, the main part of the cave was about the size of a basic hut, with a small jag in the rock that led down further into the earth. Once inside, Jaken strode over to a small corner and retrieved the two small futons they had stashed there. (Only two because his Lord Sesshoumaru did not need one, because he did not sleep. For he was the lord of the western lands, and why should her, the great and powerful youkai that he was, resort to such meaningless tasks such as sleep?)  
  
As Jaken laid out the futons, Rin switched to her 'night clothing', which was actually only a large, loose fitting kimono and a soft furry obi. She then turned and noticed that he had fully prepared her futon for her. "Doumo arigato gozaimasu, Jaken-san!" She crawled into the futon, and thought a moment, deciding to add more. "Hontouni." She then lies down and then added, "Oyasumi" before she drifted into sleep. He 'hmphed', then quietly repeated the gesture to her. After a vigorous day of walking, her also was ready to sleep. Before he did though, he noticed the girl was starting to smell a little different, and took special note of it. Perhaps it would be best not to disturb his lord for the next few days. He always seemed to be a bit more agitated during these times. He never understood though, why he always seemed to make such a big fuss over the girl going into heat. But then, he was not all that interested in mating really.  
  
Although he was not so dense at to not notice that the girl aged well, and he even appreciated her beauty. He hated most humans, and considered most of them ugly. In his entire life he had only encountered only four or five humans that held beauty. And only three he could think of immediately. One had been Inu Yasha's mother, his wench Kagome had been beautiful (He only remembers her name due to the many beatings he had received from her on their chance encounters.) and lastly, Rin. Rin was a plain child when they had acquired her, not to mention the fact that she bore many scars upon her back. Not that they were all that distracting now. As she had grown older, the fairer she became. Her ebony hair had grown long, nearly to the small of her back, which she usually looped back with a silken ribbon. Her freckles faded, though you could still see a slight hint of them if you looked hard enough. Her body had lengthened and become shapely, her eyes became lighter, her muscled toned and she had gained something of a silent grace to her outward appearance, most likely due to being raised around his Lord Sesshoumaru, she had picked up on that trait. And though he would never admit it to anyone, he had grown to love the girl, and viewed her as the daughter her would most likely never have. He laid there, watching her as he himself drifted off into sleep. Sesshoumaru noticed this as he stood outside the cave, leapt into a high tree branch of the tree that stood next to the cave, and watched for any lingering threats that may come by.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, so there it is, chapter two. In case you are wondering, I write all of this on my breaks while I am at work, and usually put it up on the days I am off, which are twice a week. So unless I get something like writers block (*is being far too literal here* I am going to kill the person that invented this block. mwahahahahahaha! * cough*) I should be updated around twice a week so long as I get enough story to put up a chapter. Well, anyways, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! Disclaimer: Once again, I tell you, I DON'T OWN IT ALREADY!!!!!! *Cough* Well, anyways, it all belongs to the goddess Romiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: *clears throat* In case you are starting to wonder, yes, I have dubbed this a romancy thing between Rin and Sesshoumaru. Yes, I write them in as a bit dense towards the situations they are in. I am trying to portray their characters (well, we still don't really know much about Rin, but mostly Sesshoumaru.) the way they actually are. I suppose I should change the story description to something about how Sesshoumaru's heart comes to accept love. Ok, on with the story, it is getting late, and I think I am ranting. hehe 0.o'  
  
************************************************************* Some more words have been added to the list  
  
Densha - palace  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God  
  
Anuki = big brother  
  
Ohayo; Ohayo gozaimasu = morning, good morning *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 - A Journey Home (Once again, leaving off where the last chapter left off exactly)  
  
For him, the night had passed excruciatingly slow, almost painfully, as he guarded the cave. He had heard his two companions talking in the cave, almost with interest, as the exchanged their gestures of Oyasumi. After a while Rin's 'heat' scent became a little stronger, and was threatening to drive the youkai mad. Back in the densha, he could stay his distance with only the light hint of the smell to assault his nose. Instead, here guarding the cave, he was in virtual close proximity to the girl. He had not take a mate since an in particular incident he preferred not to think about, involving his last unfaithful bitch. But the fact that he had not mated in over seventy years was starting to take its toll on him; he was starting to lose his control. He was seriously starting to think about taking a mate before Rin came along. Raising the girl took his mind off of other pressing matters, such as mating, but the girls intoxicating scent had made his body remember what he was missing for all these years. Beside he could never bring himself to rut with any other because strangely the only thing that seemed to make him 'work' was Rin. He knew deep within his mind how much he desired his underling, his Rin, but once again, his stupid pride had to get into the way. He did not love her, he did not want to. No, it was impossible to love the girl; after all she WAS only a mere human. He would never let himself love a human, never, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
His claws dug into the tree he was standing on, as he forced himself to concentrate on his current task. A few youkai had already started to come near there. ~Damn them.~ They probably came because she smelled like she was a youkai, spending eleven years with him and Jaken made her reek of youkai. He stood there, nearly choking the life out of the tree with a death-grip as he focused all of his senses on the surrounding youkai. Then, FINALLY, the sun slowly rose from the horizon. He felt his body relax and sighed with relief, they could start heading for the palace soon - where he would be able to successfully clear his mind. He jumped down off of the tree, after prying his claws from the tree in annoyance. He frowned lightly. ~How is it she does this to me? ~ He growled lightly and then headed into the cave.  
  
Inside Rin and Jaken lie sleeping. Jaken's snoring sounded like a rampant wild boar was about to croak, and he wrinkled his nose at his noisy servant. ~Damn Toad.~ He decided to first wake Rin, and casually walked over to her futon - of course, Jaken happened to be laying in the way of his getting to her, so he 'accidentally' used his face as a stepping stone. As Sesshoumaru kneeled down to lightly rock Rin awake, Jaken squealed, raising his hands immediately to his snout in a vain attempt to hold back a bump swelling on his face, then started to wheeze. Rin slowly opened her eyes and moaned lightly sitting up, signaling Sesshoumaru to stand. He looked forwards, showing no expression on his face.  
  
"Get ready, we are leaving shortly." He then went and stood at the entrance. Slowly, Jaken came to his senses and scrambled around to take care of the now empty futons.  
  
"Ohayo Jaken-san!" she paused as she looked at him a bit more closely, "You have a bump on your nose."she mused to him. Jaken looked at the girl and grumbled, noticing she had already dressed.  
  
"Mind your own business, human!" HE then scrambled out to his lord. "Ohayo Lord Sesshoumaru! I-I'm sure you mustn't have seen me in there, but ." he was cut off.  
  
"Don't Jaken." A slight moment of silence passed. "We are leaving now. We are heading back home." Jaken obediently shut his mouth, realizing that his lord most likely was noticing the girls scent. Rin soon followed, wearing her usual small smile, looking purely innocent. ~Innocent shminocent, if she only knew how others seen her! ~ Jaken smirked to himself. Then, looking up, he noticed that both Rin and his lord had started off without him! He quickly scrambled after them.  
  
"W-wait Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't forget Jaken-desu!" Rin looked back briefly to the silly toad youkai and fought off an intense and sudden urge to outright laugh at him. Instead, she turned her head around to follow her master. She had heard him tell Jaken they were heading home. It must mean it was nearing her time to bleed again. He always had her at the densha during that time; probably thought the smell of it was offensive. She shrugged if off, knowing that he felt her monthly bleeding a bothersome thing, and concentrated on him. She found herself watching how his hair flowed in the slightest wind and how it glimmered in the light. ~His hair is so beautiful. ~ She loved to comb and groom his hair for him; it was always so soft. As she followed him in her silence, she watched how it seemed that his skin glowed. It always seemed that it did, even in the moonlight. She sighed lightly to herself, why was it she always thought like this? It was probably fine to admire him - after all he WAS beautiful.  
  
But it was that OTHER little thing that was always flashing through her mind. For some strange, mysterious reason, she kept picturing him leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. It was something that she had seen her master's hanyou half-brother and a strange miko perform once when they did not think that she was watching them. She blushed lightly at her thoughts, what strange things went through her silly head. He would never do such a thing, it was something, she figured, that only mates did. And she definitely was not going to be his mate. Not that she would object, of course, she loved him, adored him and whatnot. But she was only a human after all, and considered her self lucky to be in her master's company, for he despised all humans. Except for her, which everyone found to be something of an oddity. She also knew in his eyes she was at most to him his pup, and that fact further instilled the knowledge that he would never even think about, let alone ever take her as a mate. She felt her cheeks once again grow hot, and realized she was blushing again. ~Why must I think this way? You are a fool Rin! ~ Then she tried her best to regain her composure, becoming content as she followed her master.  
  
Jaken looked ahead to the girl. Over the past few hours she had gained a blush upon her cheek twice, but noticed her facial expression never changed. Another habit she had received from his lord. She had the ability to control the expression on her face, but unlike his Lord Sesshoumaru's, which was always cold, hers always remained soft and pleasant. It was one of the things that he admired about the girl. This was one of the things that he admired about the girl. It was too bad the girl wasn't a youkai; she would make a great one. She was also the best with the short sword and daggers; she kept her daggers attached to her thighs and a short sword tied to her lower left leg, just above her ankle. She had only used them in training as no man or youkai dared come close enough to try and attack her. Though he was sure that she would be able to take care of herself when the time came to it. The only weakness being her speed, since she was human, but it was unlikely that a youkai powerful enough to beat our Rin would get past the all mighty Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
The first few years after Rin joined their small group, he had despised her. No, perhaps not despised her, more likely he was jealous of her. After all the years he had faithfully server his Lord Sesshoumaru, he just takes in this strange mute human child. After all those years, and even now, he did not hold one ounce of respect for him. Or kindness. Or friendship. Or pity. In fact, he knew that he just simply did not care for him, and it would not matter to his lord if he would die. Rin on the other hand, held his affections from the beginning. He could tell by the look in his lord's eyes when he watched the girl play. He had always rushed to 'save the day' for her anytime she was in a tough spot, while he was left alone to his own devices, and nearly perishing many times. In fact, his Lord Sesshoumaru almost looked sad any time he had returned alive. Yes, he was jealous of this human girl who had somehow weaseled her way into his lord's affections. But then, over the years, she too, weaseled her way into his affections, and was able to see what it was in her that his lord had seen. A light smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he thought of it. They argued a lot, but it was all in fun anymore, in fact, he almost looked forward to their little arguments.  
  
About two hours later, the small groups spirits rose as they seen the outer wall to the great Lord of the Western Lands' densha. Sesshoumaru nearly released a sigh of relief. Rin's heat scent had risen during their travels back home, and was starting to wish he had brought his beast Ah-Uhn with him during this trip. But now that he was here, he would be able to get a safe distance away from her without having to worry about her safety. ~Finally. ~ He went to a hidden place in the outer wall and opened a small passage that only he knew how to open. Soon, they were through the passage and he closed it off again. He looked behind him and noticed that Rin looked a bit peaked from the non-stop traveling. He could feel his eyes start to glaze over and looked away from her. Her scent had become so strong it was intoxicating.  
  
"Jaken, take her inside and make her something to eat. Then make sure she bathes." He turned away from them then, ignoring the fact that Jaken had just started his infernal groveling. All he could think about was the fact that he had to separate himself from her. And the sooner he did that, the better.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, here is another chapter. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter might be a bit shorter (I have only two days until my next day off. If not, you will have to wait a whole week. oy.)  
  
Well, anyways, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Please don't make me say it again. ack. *cries*  
  
A/N: Yup, it is me again, I the great Andil, have decided to write yet another chapter for your reading pleasure. *cough* Ok, ok, sorry, had a Sesshoumaru moment there. -_-' Well, anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who is reviewing this, I really didn't think anyone would actually like this. (Maybe I am just paranoid.)  
  
************************************************************* Terms: Some more words have been added to the list  
  
Densha - palace  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God  
  
Anuki = big brother  
  
Ohayo; Ohayo gozaimasu = morning, good morning  
  
Genkan = an area to exchange your shoes in traditional homes  
  
Sugoi = wow, terrific, wonderful  
  
Tatami mat = straw floor covering  
  
Do Itashimashite = your welcome *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4 - Home Again (Once again, leaving off where the last chapter left off exactly)  
  
Rin watched her master leave, then looked down to the toad youkai which had quickly placed his forehead to the ground and was uttering an array of pretty words and compliments, obviously, to his newly absent lord. She raised her eyebrows to the creature briefly then kneeled down to the ranting Jaken. "He isn't here anymore you know." He immediately stopped his ranting but continued to keep his face plastered to the ground for a moment as he composed himself. She looked at him curiously and stood back up. Almost immediately then, Jaken jumped up as well.  
  
"You sill human!" He was turning a strange orange-green color, meaning he was blushing. "OF COARSE I knew he had left! I was just. just." he paused momentarily in a wild frenzy to come up for an excuse to his strange actions, "showering Lord Sesshoumaru with all the compliments he deserves until he was out of earshot!" He stomped off and the girl smirked behind his back. Rin - 793, Jaken - 0. She liked these odds, so far this year he had not truly won any of their arguments and she was effectively keeping tally. Perhaps to taunt him with it later. Perhaps. After a moment, the girl followed the toad inside the densha, and towards the dining room. Before she went in the room she stopped at the Genkan and switched into the pair of house slippers awaiting her (she was the only on in the household that used the Genkan) and stepped onto the tatami mat of the dining room. Already there was a small snack on the small table where Jaken sat.  
  
"SUGOI, Jaken-san, Doumo arigato gozaimasu!" She smiled enthusiastically as she grabbed the food and stuffed it into her mouth. The toad looked at her and mumbled.  
  
"Do Itashimashite." He then proceeded to eat his own light snack. As soon as he finished (which was only a couple of seconds later since Jaken was practically a living garbage disposal), he turned back to Rin, who was just starting to finish her own. "Later on, I will fix Oden for us, girl." He then got up and left the room, still carrying his staff. It would be nice to have a descent meal finally. While traveling, Rin was expected to fend for herself. Being a demon, he didn't need much to eat, though he did when they were home (he loved the flavors of it, so he usually gorged), but Rin needed to eat around twice a day. Though sometimes she did with less due to his lord's traveling habits, and that that he found it rather annoying to stop when his mind was set on getting to certain destinations. When they were back home at the densha, however, he was expected to cook for Rin and watch over the girl. And make sure the girl stayed away from him. He could tell she had an effect on him when she was in heat, as well as many other youkai. He just wished they all would leaver her alone; she was still just a child after all. He sight at his thoughts then, she was human. ~Okay, so maybe she is not a child anymore - but still.~ He frowned. He didn't like to admit it, but he was somewhat possessive of his lord's underling. He actually had argued with his lord when he had confided in him once that he had thought about mating her off. She was nineteen now, and it was hard for him to accept that. How was he to watch over the girl if she ran off and got married? And besides that, if she did, he actually would miss her. Not that he ever thought his Lord Sesshoumaru would ever come to the decision to do it; his lord would never allow it, to spite his best intentions. He smirked lightly, somewhere deep within his mind he knew his lord would eventually take Rin as a mate, even if his Lord Sesshoumaru did not even realize that himself just yet.  
  
Over the years he had come to believe that his Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin were soul mates and were fated to be together. Something, he knew, had to compel him to saver her when she was a child, even though he hated humans, and then something once again compelled him to keep her around. He had even admitted to him once, that he did not really know why he had done this, and never really had thought of it. It took him a few years to notice this conclusion, but it became more and more obvious to him as time went on. The way his eyes glazed over to watch her sometimes, the way she looked towards him. He just wished, in a way, the two would actually get it over and done with so that his lord's pent-up frustrations weren't all directed at him. To be honest, he was rather sick of being hit and tortured and thrown about. Not to say it would stop if he took her, but it should slow it down some, and in his opinion, that wouldn't be all that bad.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru's father would have been proud. He turned into a small room adorned only with a window and a futon with meager amounts of bedding. He sat upon the futon and started to polish his staff, as he reflected on the past. His father would be proud of the way he has taken in the girl. ~I remember him so well, as if her were still alive. Perhaps it is because Lord Sesshoumaru reminds me of him so. ~ He had been in the service of the great youkai before he had mated with Lord Sesshoumaru's mother. He had inherited her beauty face-wise, her crescent moon that adorned her forehead, as well as one other annoying attribute. His mother had walked around with something like a boa hanging over her shoulder, something that could be taken off, but could never be parted with, as it could not exceed 10 feet of the owner, and was actually a large tuft of fur that refused to disappear when she went into her human form. She had felt sad that her son had inherited the same annoying length of fur as she, but in every other aspect he resembled his father. He had been an adorable and sweet child, who he had helped raise, of course. His poor lord had not even reached the age of twenty yet when his mother was slaughtered - right in front of his eyes while he was detained. He had watched his mother being literally ripped apart by a human and a hanyou. His father, of course, gave the creatures their 'just rewards'. He was never truly and affectionate youkai, Sesshoumaru's father, but when he took up and made that human woman his mate. Sesshoumaru had never gotten over his mother's death and blamed all humans and hanyou alike for her death. He despised his father for it, and then tainting the bloodline with the hanyou Inu Yasha did not help him come to terms any. When the old master had died though, he left everything to Sesshoumaru, including Jaken's services. Except for the Tetsusaiga. Which pissed him off because his father left him instead the Tenseiga, a worthless piece of junk. Jaken sighed to himself. ~The future looks to be more promising. So long as he gets over his hate for humans and hanyou. ~ Unlikely.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat silently at the edge of a wildflower garden, the troubled of the day finally clearing from his senses, glad he could think clearly again. Once there, the furthest point from the densha, he could barely smell HER. Now that he was away from the intoxicating scent that was Rin, he could think of more important thinks. Like how he was going to get the Tetsusaiga back to its rightful owner - him. And if his idiot half brother died in the process, it would be a bonus. Even that damned miko demon that traveled with him was more worthy then Inu Yasha himself. He grunted at the thought of the hanyou. That strange miko had already provided him with a nephew. Joy. Never met it, never want to. Anything that came from Inu Yasha was damned. He growled lightly to himself. ~Damned thought path, making me think of that hanyou. ~  
  
He stayed in the garden for the next few days, determined to stay away from Rin while she was in heat, then he notice the smell of blood. He smirked to himself and returned to the densha. Once there, he went into his quarters and started to read a few scrolls to pass the time. It seemed he bored much more easily once Rin came into his life. It would be about three more days before they would be able to continue their rounds. Just as soon as Rin stopped her bleeding. He sighed to himself. It was something of an annoyance that her human form had to 'cleanse' itself after being in heat. She always seemed more energetic though, whenever they headed back out to their rounds after this, so he tolerated it.  
  
For the next three days he stayed in his room reading, when he noticed that the air did not smell so foul with blood. He sat the scroll down and stood. ~Finally, I was starting to get sick of reading.~ He then went to the main hall and waited there. Jaken and Rin usually congregated in this room to pass the time. After a few excruciating minutes, as he was itching to leave, he heard a familiar laugh. Immediately he cleared his face of any expression that may have been there and faced the window looking out, as if he were standing there indifferently the entire time. They needn't know he was actually anxiously waiting for them to return. Soon, two familiar voices, and their owners, came into the room.  
  
Her voice ceased to exist as her eyes lay on her master's form in surprise. Jaken also had frozen in his spot, speechless. He stood indifferently, facing the window, his face showing the same cold expression he always carried on it. She never really knew where he was during their stays at the densha, but she always felt he was still somewhat nearby. But then, maybe she was just being naive. Her master then broke the silence with his cold even voice  
  
"We are going to leave in the morning. You should take this time to PACK." He emphasized the word because he knew them too well. They always seemed surprised the morning of their departure and scrambled around like chickens with their heads cut off to grab the necessities. He did not expect them to change this time. They would not leave before noon. At least watching them scramble around and argue kept the boredom away. He left quickly then as he could barely keep a smile from creeping up upon his lips.  
  
He then went outside to the gardens again. ~Rin's Gardens...~ He jumped up to a tree branch high within the old willow that the girl claimed as her own when she was still a small girl. She had an affinity for flowers and nature, and he had allowed her to start a garden here. Strange that this became his favorite spot. She had made it look so beautiful with the sounds of a stream and a small waterfall to join its beauty. It was so peaceful and serene in this spot... Though she didn't come here often anymore. Ichi and Ni (his servants, literally translates into one and two, for he feels it fits them...) took care of the garden for him, as well as the rest of the densha and Ah-Un while they were away. Though they conveniently disappeared any time they returned. Not that he minded this. He graced his face with a rare smile as the sun set over the trees beyond the barrier wall. He honestly likes to be home. He sighed lightly as the brilliant colors disappeared from the sky leaving darkness, the only light that existed coming from the moon. ~It will not be too much longer now~ He noted that the firelights within the densha faded, and waited for morning to come.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter; it probably was a bit slow, but ... Ah well. Kind of a filler chapter really, and gets into their minds a little more and my take on what could have happened in the past. Well, this chapter ended up being a bit longer than I first thought. (Probably because I didn't put it up when I was going to, bad girl...*slaps hand*) I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can... :)  
  
Well, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!!!! (no matter how much a say I want to. *sigh*)  
  
A/N: I am sorry that this has taken so long to put up. I know I said I would put this up sooner, but I got a bit involved in the story, and well, this is the longest chapter I have so far. hehe  
  
************************************************************* Terms: Some more words have been added to the list  
  
Densha - palace  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God  
  
Anuki = big brother  
  
Ohayo; Ohayo gozaimasu = morning, good morning  
  
Genkan = an area to exchange your shoes in traditional homes  
  
Sugoi = wow, terrific, wonderful  
  
Tatami mat = straw floor covering  
  
Do Itashimashite = your welcome  
  
Kiniiri = pet  
  
Baka = stupid, idiot, etc  
  
Anu = uh, umm, (the word to fill space while thinking) *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: An Unwelcome Surprise (Once again, leaving off where the last chapter left off exactly)  
  
A bit too slow for his taste, the sun finally decided to peek its first beams of light over the trees. He mentally berated himself for his impatience, and then decided to jump down and head inside the densha. Just as he had expected, neither of his followers had had the decency to wake themselves. He growled to himself lightly as he realized if they would be heading anywhere this day, he would have to rouse them himself. First, he headed to Jaken's room; it would be easy enough to wake him. And vent some of his slightly growing anger before he headed to Rin's room. He grabbed his staff that was carefully propped up against the futon and studied it for a moment. He then held it out from him, slightly in the direction of Jaken, then brought his arm back in careful speculation. And then in a cool fluid motion, knocked Jaken out of the bed with it. Jaken started to scream and Sesshoumaru successfully shut him up by knocking him on the head with it. The toad looked up at him almost teary eyed, and just about ready to ask why his lord had woken him up in such a manner. Sesshoumaru figured this, and wasn't going to allow the creature to do such a thing.  
  
"Are you completely ready to leave now, Jaken?" He attempted to make his voice sound more cold and menacing than usual. He got the desired effect, as Jaken looked up at him horrified.  
  
"My lord Sesshoumaru, I.I." He stumbled for words, but his lord just coolly turned around and headed for the door, then paused at the doorway.  
  
"I had thought as much." He then left and headed towards Rin's room. When he arrived there, he carefully opened her door. By the room itself, one could tell which one of his companions he favored the most. He room was large and elaborate, her walls were adorned with paintings of flowers and one of a large willow tree behind her large bed, which was covered with fine silken sheets. Other than that, she had a painted screen to dress behind, and a table to practice calligraphy at, and also a small case that held several scrolls. He neared her bed and paused only briefly to look out of her large window, it overlooked one of the gardens that were at his densha. This one was older though; it had been planted long before even he was born. He turned away from the window and knelt down to Rin's bed to wake her up in the usual way. He slowly nudged her, and slowly started to come to her senses. She moaned and put her hand to her eyes. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to see her master looming over her.  
  
She could feel her heart beat faster a moment before her senses took over. She blinked, then looked up to his beautiful golden eyes and smiled. The room was well lit. ~It must be morning~ "Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama!" her eyes suddenly became wide as a memory returned to her. She quickly sat up, and then hustled out of her bed. As she did that, Sesshoumaru stood.  
  
"Ohayo, kiniiri. You are not ready yet are you?" She looked down to the floor as if it were suddenly fascinating.  
  
"Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama, I meant to be." Her face fell then, and strangely it tugged at his heart. He turned from her.  
  
"Do not apologize. Just try to hurry."  
  
"Hai, Doumo." She stood just as he left the room. He had left her, but the strange feeling remained within his chest. He frowned as he went down to the main hall to wait for them. ~How? How is it she does this to me? ~ He sighted, and attempted to forget the feeling. Soon, he heart the rustling and sounds that were the early morning rush before they went. He smirked to himself as he heard them argue and bump into each other for the next three hours. ~They will never change. ~ By the time it was bout an hour past noon, they stumbled into the main hall, ready to leave.  
  
"Shall we then?" Rin just smiled her reply and Jaken nodded vigorously. So he headed in the direction of the cave, where they had left off their rounds. By that night, they had reached the cave again, and Jaken once again rolled out the futons for a night. The next morning came, and they woke to start their rounds once again. The next week went by in the usual way. He being silent, Jaken muttering miscellaneous things, which he never truly listened to, and Rin, well, was being Rin. She was always so happy and carefree; she usually hummed or sang a song of sorts. At least he thought it was a song. He had tried listening to the words once, but couldn't find any, so he just took the pleasure in listening to her voice. It was silken almost, he loved for her to sing, and it seemed to make the day go by faster.  
  
The next week started up the same as any other. They woke in the morning as he waited for them, and then continued walking on the designated route. Around noon, he stopped for a while so that Rin could rest and get something to eat. It was a weakness, but he was willing to stop for a while. So he settled on a stump as Jaken and Rin argued for a little while. As he sat there, his thoughts went down a path that more or less, disturbed him. It was an uncomfortable thought, and attempted not to dwell on it, but to no avail. ~Why DID I save her? Why was it that I kept her around? ~ He knew that for some reason he had saved her, no, he had NEEDED to save her. It was almost like he had no choice in the matter, and it seemed so natural that she follow him. And now, after eleven years, he could not even fathom her not being there. If she should die. He growled lightly to himself, of course she would die! She was human! A weak human, who would shrivel up and die before he knew it, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not that he cared. "Baka!" he whispered to himself as he looked away from them, not noticing that he had voiced that in particular thought. Though Rin could not hear it for it was nearly inaudible, Jaken glanced over to him curiously, wondering what his lord was thinking. He soon shrugged it off, and continued to do whatever it was that he was doing. Which happened to be chiding Rin for taking so long to eat something. He sighed in feigned disgust.  
  
"Silly human! Needing to eat for such lengths of precious time! There are much better things to do than sit around and eat! We have rounds to do!" She only smirked at the toad and ate even slower. She knew he did not mean the awful things he said about her, though he most likely meant the things he said of humans in general. He never really offended her, even when she was younger. She just figured him to be a bit silly. And truth be told, he was a bit odd, but he was rather wise when he wanted to be. She figured that due to the fact he was a servant all his life, he did not portray his knowledge of life. The toad was anything but a coward, but was very weak, his only strength being the staff of heads. She let out an exuberant sigh as she finished her meal, wiped her mouth and looked at Jaken.  
  
"I am finished now, Jaken-san!" She smiled teasingly at him, wondering what insult that he would throw at her.  
  
"About time, human!" He turned quickly and walked to his lord, who stood up as he approached. "We are ready now, Lord Sesshoumaru!" His lord did not respond to this, and continued to blankly stare in the direction he was facing. Usually he at least turned his eyes to him to show he heard what he had said. Perhaps he had not heard him then? "M-my Lord! Did you not hear me?" He waited a moment, and still nothing. So he opened his mouth to repeat his before statement, when he noticed his lord's ear twitch briefly and stopped.  
  
"Hai, toad, I heard you." He growled out, making his voice low. He did not feel the statement had required an answer, but the creatures voice was rather annoying to him. At that time Jaken bowed down, once again pressing his forehead to the ground.  
  
"Sumimasen Sesshoumaru-sama." At that he quickly rose and half sprinted, half waddled over to Rin. It would be best not to press the subject with his lord now, for he seemed to be in something of a foul mood. And he was. Unfortunately though for them, it was his own unwanted thoughts that had caused his mood. So, in a light attempt to be civil, he growled out that theey were leaving, and started to walk in the direction he intended them to go. He did not care at the moment if they followed him, but after a moment heart their footsteps behind him. His steps nearly made no sound on the unseen path as they traveled, and this time, Jaken kept his voice still. After nearly an hour, Rin began to hum with her sweet voice, and slowed his pace some. Then after another hour, his mood had completely lifted, and concentrated fully on his foot placement, carefully paying attention to the sounds and smells of the area for stray youkai, and their days destination.  
  
The sky slowly turned to black and the many bugs of the area started to 'sing' their nightly lullaby. Rin looked wearily to her master ahead, then to Jaken. Neither of them seemed to be getting the least bit tired, and her master showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Her legs were starting to strain themselves as she walked, trying to keep up. They had been walking for so long, as they had left not long after noon, already the moon was high in the sky. She hated the fact she was human, if they kept this pace for too much longer, she would most likely collapse. And she did not want to burden her master. She heaved a deep sigh and attempted to hide her tiredness, which didn't work.  
  
Jaken looked over to Rin and noticed her smile had fallen from her face and her steps had become heavier. Realization hit him. Rin was tired. It was also then that he noticed the smell of cold swat on her, and that she was downwind to Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely his lord would not keep them walking if he realized his underling was worn? After a moment, Rin stumbled lightly, and then continued her pace. Jaken frowned at this; the girl was more worn out than he had thought originally. He bottled up his courage, and trotted up closer to his lord. "L-lord Sesshoumaru!". Nothing. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I have something to tell you!" His lord's eyes turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Jaken?" His smooth voice had the underlying hint of annoyance.  
  
"Yes, anu. Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps we should rest now?" He paused when he seen his lords eyes grow to a deeper gold with anger, then recomposed himself, "You see, if we don't, that disgusting human will surely collapse." With that, Sesshoumaru looked past him to see Rin. He was right, she was worn and tired, and now he could even smell it on her. He growled lightly to himself. How had he not noticed this sooner?! He felt a small pang of guilt in his heart for pushing her so hard, but pushed aside the feeling. Right now, he would have to find a place for her to sleep.  
  
"For once, Jaken, you had a reasonable point to your babble." He remembered that there was a hot spring in the area, and changed direction towards it. She would be able to wash off her sweat then, as well as soother her muscles. He did not need her to be slow the next day because her muscles were too sore. Soon, he reached a small clearing close to the spring, and turned to Rin. "we will stop here for tonight." He turned from her, and a light sigh of relief fell from her lips. "Jaken, take her to the springs, she need to was up, and once she is there, return here." Jaken quickly went to Rin, motioned for her to follow, and then headed in the direction of the spring. He watched them leave, and took comfort in the cool breeze as he waited for Jaken to return. He did not like the fact that he had told him of Rin's condition. Not that he thought that he would have noticed her tiredness until she collapsed, but it sounded like perhaps he questioned his lord's senses. So, he figured in just, he would throw him against a tree for his incompetence. And soon he returned, pressed his head to the ground, and for once stayed silent. Obviously, he seemed to know what was going to happen. He nearly felt pity for his servant, but quickly changed his mind as he swiftly lowered his hand to grab him, and threw him towards a tree in such speed that it was like lightning. The toad youkai half screamed-half grunted as he hit the tree, and fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru felt oddly relieved as he watched his servant lying motionless on the ground and felt a small smile trying to tug on the corners of his lips. It was then that an unsettling realization hit him. He was the one that was standing upwind from Rin, and the spring was isolated enough, he could hear nothing coming from it, not even the water rushing about.  
  
Not that he felt that anything would happen, but he did not like the fact that he did not know exactly everything that was going on around his underling. After a while, he began to settle down, as he heard her laughing, she obviously was starting to head back. After a moment, she stopped laughing, and he silently waited for her return. A few more moments passed, and he looked in the direction he had last heard her. She probably was picking flowers, perhaps even making them into a small ring to place on her master's head, a small childish thing that she had always done. He let her though, after all, the flowers always had smelled sweet to him. He sat there, looking into the direction Rin would come, almost eagerly, anticipating her return.  
  
Just then, Jaken awoke from his comatose state, and slowly rose to his feet. He picked up his staff and walked slowly to his lord. As he became closer to his lord, something strange happened. Jaken's staff froze, and then slowly rotated to where the old man's head pointed south and then the head screamed. Jaken blinked at it curiously. "How very odd! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, the old man has spoken! There must be something amiss!" At that exact moment, the air was pieced by a blood-chilling scream far off to the south. The air became unsettlingly silent, as Sesshoumaru bolted upright to his feet, shifting his eyes wide with a light fear as he recognized the source of the scream.  
  
"RIN!" He hissed out, alarmed, and with that, bolted in the direction the sound had come from.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ah, there we go, yet another chapter. AND A CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* ehhh, I am ok, really. Anyways, if everyone would, please review this story! (It gives me some feedback! And gives me a little more motivation) I hope that you liked this chapter, and it is going to get a bit more into the plot here on out, I promise. (  
  
Well, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru!  
  
Sesshoumaru's Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 1: The Woods  
  
"Sessy! Sessy!" Rin ran through the hall of Sesshoumaru's castle. "Rin get back here!" Jaken ran after her. The frog couldn't keep up with the black- haired, 7-year-old girl. Jaken stopped before he hit Sesshoumaru. "Master! Rin wasn't listening to a thing I said!" Rin laughed as she clung to the back of Sesshoumaru's leg. "Rin?" he asked. "Jaken not nice to me." "Why?" "Because he's a frog!" She yelled at Jaken. Sesshoumaru found this amusing. "Jaken are you a frog?" "F-frog demon my me lord." "That will be all Jaken." "Yes my l-lord." He said in a whisper. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. Rin always tried to get Sessy to smile but he never did. "Rin. You need to star listening to Jaken." ".Okay." Rin looked down at the ground. She always managed to get to his cold heart. She was the only human he ever cared for. He didn't even know why. He saved Rin's life, when he found her dead he used the tenseiga to bring her back to life. Now he was attached to her and she was attached to him. "Sessy?" He looked at her. "Can we go outside please?" She smiled brightly. Sesshoumaru sighed. "All right Rin." "Yay! Yippee!" She clapped her hands. She looked at him. She frowned. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. She started to walk away. "Rin?" She looked back. "What's. wrong?" "You never smile." She pouted. He thought this was cute. Rin was like a daughter to him. "Is it because of me?" Rin always managed to melt a little of his heart. "No Rin. Now come on if you want to go outside." She ran to the door with Sesshoumaru right behind her. Rin liked the Forrest, she ran a head a little smiling the whole time. That's when Sesshoumaru smelled blood Human Blood. He went to get Rin right away. "Rin we must go back." ".Okay." She pouted, before Rin turned to leave a girl came out of some trees. Rin looked closer at her then she started running to her. Chapter 2: Anna  
  
"Anna! Anna!" The girl looked up. "Rin?" Rin ran into her arms. Sesshoumaru could tell she had been raped and beaten badly. She was dying. Rin was now hugging this girl. Sesshoumaru watched. "Rin I thought you were dead!" "And I thought you was dead!" Rin smiled now. "But you're not! Anna! I saw mommy and daddy die." Anna hugged her tighter. "Rin I have to go." "But you can't! Your hurted!" Sesshoumaru took a closer look at her. She was wearing a pink kimono top but it was short stopping higher then her belly button. Her skirt had slits up to her thighs and the skirt was orange, yellow and black. She had black hair that was as long as Sesshoumaru's and beautiful green emerald eyes. She wore a necklace with a tear shaped stone on it. She also had a diamond shape carved around her belly button. The diamond had straight lines on the two pointed ends. She looked at Sesshoumaru then back at Rin. "I'm sorry but I can't stay." 'I can't let her watch me die. Oh Rin I love you so much.' "I love you Rin. Always remember that." Sesshoumaru knew what she was going to do. She let Rin go and started running but she was in pain and fell. 'This is it. Rin is going to watch me die. Oh please no.' She passed out. "Anna NO!" Rin started to run to her but Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Rin there's nothing you can do." He said rather coldly. "Sessy help her! Please help her! She's my friend" he looked over at her body. "Fine." HE walked over and picked her dead body up. Rin held on to them both as Sesshoumaru decided to fly back because it was faster. They reached the castle and Sesshoumaru took Anna into a room, where Rin couldn't go in. Sesshoumaru pulled out the tenseiga. It started vibrating. He stuck the sword into her body and waited. Then he pulled it out. After a few minutes Anna opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, then she saw Sesshoumaru. "You. You were with Rin. WHERE IS SHE! If you hurt her!" he turned away. He wanted to stick the sword through her heart. No one EVER talked to him like that. EVER. 'Where am I? I was supposed to die. Why didn't I? Where's Rin? She'd better be okay. What am I going to do?' Anna moved into a corner and pulled her knees to her chest. Her kimono skirt fell down where the slits were revealing her legs and some of her thigh but she didn't care. About half an hour later the door opened and a frog type demon came in. "Who are you?" Anna asked looking up. "I am Jaken, servant to the lord Sesshoumaru." "What do you want?" "I am here to gather information about you. Anna." "What? Why?" "I am not allowed to state business matters. My lord has saved your life because Rin asked him too. I do not know why he would because you are a worthless human." Sesshoumaru was in the hall listening. "WORTHLESS! Why YOU!" she threw her sandal at him and it hit him in the head. "You wench! You're weak, why else would you have been raped and beaten to death? Because your weak, a worthless human who should be dead." "Oh. You'd better run away YOU TOAD!" Anna stood up. Jaken moved backwards. She threw her other sandal, which also hit him in the head. "Well you have good aim, that's about it. Now sit back down or you shall be killed." Anna listened this time. "How do you know Rin?" "I used to watch her. She's like my own blood I love her like she was my own sister or even child. I've known her since she was a baby. There happy?" Jaken didn't say anything he just left. "Why that ugly little toad" she yelled after him. Hi to you all. I hope you like my story so far. You know what would be nice? For you all to review! Flames are welcomed. Well sadly I do not own Inu-yasha but I wish I did. Oh another thing read The Hanyou Next Door it's a really good story! Okay enough of me here's the next chappie!  
  
"" -Means talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
Chapter 3: The necklace and the half moon  
  
Sesshoumaru was still standing outside when Jaken came out. "My lord. She is a very stubborn human." "As I heard. Jaken." "Yes my lord?" "Go find Rin." "Yes my lord." Jaken ran down the hall. Sesshoumaru decided to go into the room. He slipped in and no body should of noticed but Anna did. (A/n you know how sneaky he and Inu-yasha are. Hehe.) "What do you want?" She asked without looking up. 'How did she know I was here? A human shouldn't of known that.' He thought. "You must be Sesshoumaru, the person (A/n: Not really a person though huh? Hehe!) that ugly little frog was talking about. Where's Rin?" He just looked at her with an emotionless expression. "Well? Fine don't answer me. IF you hurt Rin I WILL kill you." 'Is that a threat? The weak human girl was threatening me?' He wanted to put his hand through her. "You're weak. You couldn't stand a second with me." He answered coldly. "Where's Rin?" Anna showed no fear towards Sesshoumaru. He was surprised by this. "Do not talk to me like that girl. I will not hesitate to stick my hand through your heart." Anna glared at him. Fire danced in her emerald eyes. "Where is Rin?" She asked again bitterly. 'This human is asking for an early death. Again.' Anna and Sesshoumaru glared at each other until the door opened. "Anna you're okay!" Rin came in followed by Jaken. Rin jumped into her arms. "Rin are you okay? Did they hurt you?" "Of course not! Sessy takes care of me! He saved me too. When the bad dogs killed me, he brought me back again! Like you!" Anna looked over at Sesshoumaru. "So you've been with them for a whole year?" "Yes! The village people hurted me.(A/n: I can't see how those villagers could of hurt that cute little girl when they found out she was taking..well stealing food for Sesshoumaru.) but he didn't! He doesn't like to smile much (A/n: but when he does. *Drooling*) but he's good!" The little girl rumbled on. Anna looked back over at Sesshoumaru. She was lost in thought and was just staring at him and he was staring back. "My lord?" Jaken whispered. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Rin got up and stood back looking at the two. Jaken stood there, leaning on his staff. "Anna? Sessy?" Rin asked louder. Anna stood up and slowly started walking towards Sesshoumaru who stood watching her. 'What am I doing. I shouldn't be going near him.' Anna's mind yelled at her but her body didn't listen. She was only inches away from him. She reached up with her hand. Sesshoumaru didn't move his head but his eyes followed her hand. (A/n: oh those beautiful gold eyes *Sighs*) She reached up until she touched the blue half moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Jaken had a look of horror on his face as Rin watched them. To Anna's surprise Sesshoumaru was warm and not cold as she had thought. 'Why am I doing this? What am I even doing?' She asked herself. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked into her emerald eyes, then at the necklace she had on. He now noticed the half moon shape that was in the middle of the tear-shaped stone. It matched the one on his forehead. Anna didn't move the hand on Sesshoumaru's forehead but she used her other hand to touch the stone on her necklace. 'It's the same. His mark, my necklace. The one passed down in my family. It belonged to my grandmother. She had been the only human friend of Nedzika (A/n: okay I don't know Sesshoumaru's mother's name, if any one knows at all let me know please!) queen pretty much of demons. Wait. Grandmother said that Nedzika had a son with a moon shape on his forehead. Nedzika gave this necklace to my grandmother saying that we'd be protected by the demon family. But only the person wearing the necklace would not be harmed by any of the demon's they came across. Is this Nedzika's son?' Sesshoumaru stared at the necklace. Something about it seemed familiar. Anna's thought's jumbled around in her head. Sesshoumaru was also fighting with his thoughts. Why was this necklace so familiar? 'Wait. The girl still has her hand on my forehead. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to do at that moment. Anna was still lost in thought.  
  
Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Well sort of. Let me know if I should keep writing. Please review. Flames are welcomed. Hmmm what does the necklace mean? What's with Anna's grandmother? Is Nedzika Sesshoumaru's mother? To find out keep reading and reviewing! Well I got to go I gots homework to do. Bye bye: Shadow Angel  
  
Hi! Well I'd like to thank all of those whom read my story and reviewed! Please tell me what you think of my story I'd really appreciate it. Well on with the story right? Oh and sadly I do not own Inu-yasha but I wish I did but I am a really big fan of it. Oh and its back on cartoon network's adult swim at 1:00am. I watch it every night it is on. Well anyway here's the next chappie! I hope you like it and remember Review!  
  
"-Means talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~-Means different scene or point of view  
  
Chapter 4: A possible answer  
  
Anna pulled her hand away after a few more minutes of thinking. She looked over at Rin. Then back at Sesshoumaru. He didn't move. 'I don't know what to do. What does this mean? Is he possibly Nedzika's son? I don't know.' Sesshoumaru turned to leave wondering what just happened. Anna wanted to reach for him, but she was frozen in place. Rin walked over to Anna and tugged on her long sleeve. She looked down at Rin. "Yes Rin?" "I can show you around the castle Anna." Anna smiled. "You won't get into trouble?" She asked. "No Sessy said I could."  
  
Jaken left right after Sesshoumaru did. He was walking down the hall. 'What just happened back there with Lord Sesshoumaru and that human girl? I must talk to lord Sesshoumaru at once. Hopefully I won't get into trouble bringing the matter up.' Jaken thought while he walked. He turned the corner and found Sesshoumaru standing there looking out at the Forrest. Jaken hesitated at first. "My L-lord? May I have a word?" "." "I was wondering w-what happened back there.My L-lord?" Sesshoumaru was silent. Then he turned to face Jaken. "No matter of yours Jaken." "Y-yes my L-lord. I am sorry." Jaken bowed down before Sesshoumaru. "Jaken." "Yes my lord?" "I want you to keep an eye on that girl and Rin. Make sure none of the servants harm them while Rin is showing Anna the castle." "Yes my lord. I will do as you wish." Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru then scampered down the hall to watch Rin and Anna. 'I do not even know the answer to that question Jaken. Why is that girl not afraid of me? Why is that necklace seem so familiar? What was she doing touching me? Why did I let her touch me?' Sesshoumaru was fighting his questions. He didn't have an answer for any of his questions. He stepped forward, and he jumped up on to the roof of the castle walls to think.  
  
Rin and Anna walked down the halls of the castle. Rin showed her rooms and pointed to everything they saw. Anna looked around. She saw different things that seemed odd, but of course for a castle it wouldn't be odd, like tin soldiers along the walls and torches. She was bothered by that Frog demon. Anna knew that he was following them and she didn't like it. "What's wrong Anna?" "It's nothing Rin don't worry." She patted Rin on the head. "Okay." They stopped in front of some portraits. 'Wait that's Nedzika..and Sesshoumaru? Maybe Nedzika was his mother.' "Rin?" "Yes Anna?" "Is that Sesshoumaru?" She nodded. Rin pointed to another portrait. It was of a great big Dog. "That's Sessy's daddy. And that's his mommy..I think." Rin said pointing to two other portraits. "Okay." Anna walked forward. It was getting late. "Rin should you go to bed?" "It is late but I don't want to." "Rin you need your sleep." A voice said from behind them. They both turned around. Sesshoumaru was standing there. "Yes Sessy." "Jaken take Rin to her chamber and make sure she goes to sleep." "Yes my lord." Jaken said coming out of the shadows. "I knew you were there you sneaky little Toad!" Anna screamed at him while she took off her sandal. Sesshoumaru growled making her stop. "Go now." "Yes my lord." "Jaken." "Y-yes my lord?" "Don't come back here." "Yes my lord." Jaken left dragging Rin with him. Anna looked at him. He was watching her with a blank expression. "Do you want something?" She spat out. He glared at her. "I told you not to talk to me like that. And I want some answers." "To what?" "What happened back there?" "I don't know. Why do you care?" "Because it involves a human which is you. I do not like humans at all. I will not hesitate to kill you. Even if Rin gets mad at me." "If you don't care about humans then why are you taking care of Rin?" Her question caught him off guard. "It's none of your matter. Leave it at that." Anna wouldn't give up that easy. "Answer me. Tell me that you don't care about her. That little girl who loves you to death. She doesn't even care that you are a cold-hearted beast." "Beast? You haven't even seen my true form or power. One touch of my poison claw could kill you instantly. Don't push me." "Ha. That's funny because if you look any thing like your father then you are a harmless little puppy." "You don't know any thing about my father or me. Don't draw conclusions to things you do not know or it will get you killed." "So it's your father in those pictures? Well then Nedzika must have been your mother." "What. My mother. You do not have a clue about what you are talking about." He raised his clawed hand it glowed green. "Kill me is that the answer? Nedzika was a friend of my grandmother." 'What? My mother only had one human friend. How does she know this?' "Oh now I got your attention? Yes Nedzika is your mother. Yes this necklace belonged to her but was given to my grandmother by your mother to protect her. It got passed down to me. The half moon shape is the symbol that made me understand that you were her son." 'She's not lying. What does this mean? I can't possibly kill her after my mother had the necklace made to warn off demons from touching her. Damn it.' Sesshoumaru looked at her. Anna now knew this was all true. "We need to talk." Sesshoumaru turned around, which meant for her to follow him.  
  
A/n: Good another chapter down. Tell me if I should keep going. Hmm what will those two talk about? Will Sesshoumaru kill her? What will happen now? Hehehe. Remember to review! Thanx and see you next time! Bye bye *Heather* (a.k.a.: Shadow Angel.) 


End file.
